Under the Bonbori Lights
by MoonShedTears
Summary: Chikane has a very special wish and would like to know if Himeko can grant it, so she decides to ask on the night of the Bonbori Festival.


_If they ask me, I could write a book  
>About the way you walk and whisper, and look<br>I could write a preface on how we met  
>So the world would never forget<em>

Under the Bonbori Lights

"Ne, Himeko?"

"Yes?"

Himeko Kurusugawa sat on the floor with her camera and various lenses strewn in front of her. The photographer was cleaning them and getting everything in order for the next day. She wanted to make sure to take good pictures of the Bonbori Festival. Chikane Himemiya and her have been wanting to go to said festival for quite some time but had never had a free schedule up until now. They decided to stay at a small, quaint, hot-springs inn on the edge of town.

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

Himeko directed a gaze towards her girlfriend, who sat on the bed reading, and then giggled. Of course she remembers, how could she not?

"Yeah, I pretty much made a fool of myself. I mean, I landed face first on the ground right in front of you. And the face you made immediately afterwards..."

A light laugh rang out from the classic pianists mouth as she put the book down and faced towards Himeko's direction.

"Oh, my God. It was just so funny. I could not comprehend how you fell down like that. There weren't any obstacles and the surface was pretty flat and even. I mean, did you trip with the air?"

"Ha-ha", Himeko feigned a laugh.

"Truly now, in a weird way I'm glad you fell. Because then I helped you get up and my life changed instantly."

Both women stared at each other, Himeko blushing instantly.

"Ah, there you go again, being all romantic and poetic."

"That's what love does, doesn't it? It turns ordinary people into creators. Any moment becomes a rhyme, a paint, a song."

Himeko looked at Chikane. Himemiya was saying this with such a calm, as a matter of fact tone, and yet she blushed harder and harder at every word her girlfriend said. Himeko threw herself backwards and exclaimed in lovely frustration:

"Ah! Why are you so amazing!?"

Chikane looked at Himeko with a loving smile. She was truly happy to have found a person that compliments her so well. The way they understand each other without saying any words and how they are able to bring the best out of them is remarkable.

Like it was meant to be.

Chikane also remembered the first time they kissed. In the secrecy of a garden, they closed the gap between them and their feelings took flight. It had been awkward, since both girls were nervous and they had never kissed before. But it was exhilarating. And at that moment she knew that she wanted to share her life with Himeko. That was one of the reasons she brought her here...

"Hey, when are you coming to bed? You don't want to oversleep, otherwise you won't get a good spot for pictures."

"Yes, you're right. I'm almost done." Himeko picked up her things and put it in her camera bag. Once she had everything in order she climbed up to bed and snuggled to Chikane.

"I'm excited for tomorrow. We're finally going to the festival!"

Himemiya wrapped her arms around Himeko and replied, "Yeah, me too. I think tomorrow is going to be an amazing day."

She then leaned down and kissed Himeko on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Chikane."

* * *

><p>Rays of sunlight started to shine on Himeko's face. The photographer, an avid sleeper, turned to the other side of the bed to avoid the sun. When she turned, she reached for Chikane's body to cling to but couldn't seem to find it. Annoyed, Himeko opened her eyes to realize she was alone in bed. Confused, she looked around and there was no sign of the musician. When she looked at the clock, Himeko realized that it wasn't as early as she had hoped for, so naturally Chikane would be up by now. Groggily, Himeko made her way around the room, went to the bathroom, and got ready. Before going downstairs, she looked out the window and saw her girlfriend walking with a box in hand. Chikane walked up to a small pick up and put the seemingly empty box on the back, shared a few words with some staff members and then walked away. Himeko wasn't sure what to make of it, so she decided to go downstairs to meet with Chikane and ask her then. Himemiya was making her way to the entrance when she came face to face with Himeko.<p>

"Hey, I see you're finally up", Chikane commented with a smile.

"Why didn't you wake me? I slept too long!"

"Sorry about that. It's just that I woke up too early and decided to let you sleep in for a little." Chikane directed her an apologetic look.

"Well, anyways", both women started to make their way to the dining area, "what were you doing with those boxes?"

"Boxes?" Himemiya looked slightly confused.

"Yeah, I saw you walking around with some boxes and talking with some staff members."

Chikane's eyes opened in understanding. "Oh, that. No, I was just, ehh, helping them carry some lanterns. As it turns out, every inn and hotel in the area contribute a certain number of bonbori to put along the path of the festival. Since it was early and had nothing to do I helped them carry some boxes."

"I see", Himeko replied while drinking some coffee, "does that mean we'll get a discount on our room?"

Chikane laughed at her girlfriends' antics, "I don't think so. But we may get a special show tonight."

"Uh?"

"Come on, let's go get ready."

* * *

><p>Later that day, both women made their way down the streets of the town to reach the shrine. The Mahoroba Bonbori Festival marked the day in which the gods left for Izumi. In order for them to have a safe trip, the citizens of the town would light lanterns to illuminate the path for the gods. As a show of gratitude, the story goes, the gods would grant peoples' wishes in return. That is why there were rectangular pieces of wood dangling from the bonbori. Himeko and Chikane made their way slowly as they were looking at every lantern they could and read the wishes that had already been hanged on the bonboris. Since it was still a bit early, the women were able to see the shrines miko's lighting up the lanterns, therefore Himeko decided to take pictures of them. As time went on, the sun started to go down, more people started to show up, and the light of the lanterns filled up the place. The majority of the wishes were of health, prosperity, and peace. And some were of children wishing for infinite amounts of candy and toys. Also, prominent artists of the area had prepared some lanterns, so they had paintings and decor, which made the bonboris even more interesting to look at. By the time they reached the steps leading up to the shrine, it was already nighttime. Chikane looked to the side and then spoke to Himeko:<p>

"Hey, you start going up without me. I'm going to get us some drinks and some yakisoba, ok?"

"Oh, that would be great. I'm starting to get hungry." Himeko gave a sheepish smile.

"Alright, I'll be right back." And with that, Chikane lost herself in the crowd.

Himeko proceeded to entertain herself with the lanterns and the performances that were being put up by the shrine. Halfway up the steps, miko's were handing out wooden pieces for those who had yet to write a wish. The photographer decided to take one and with a sharpie wrote down her wish and placed it on a wall they had prepared.

_I wish for eternal love._

Going up a flight of stairs, Himeko started to wonder what was taking Chikane so long. She started to look around, but found no sign of her girlfriend. Without really noticing, a miko holding a bonbori with a pole stood next to her. Finally, when the miko spoke, Himeko recognized the voice.

"Himeko Kurusugawa?"

The photographer looked at the person standing and she recognized it to be her best friend, Makoto Saotome. She had no idea that her friend was there and why was she dressed as a miko?

"Mako!? What are you doing here? And why are you dressed as a miko? Do you attend this shrine?"

Makoto shook her head, "No. I was asked to come look for you and guide you to someplace else."

"I don't understand. I'm waiting for Chikane here. Who's looking for me?"

Makoto only smiled and held up the lantern, revealing a piece of wood with Chikane's handwriting on it.

_Only you can grant me my wish._

Himeko stared utterly confused at what was happening.

"Mako...what's going on?"

"If you will, Himeko, please follow me. She's waiting."

Himeko's heart began to race uncontrollably. She was imagining a million things. Among those, she wondered if Chikane was planning something in front of all these people. That would be highly embarrassing, Himeko thought. She tried, to no avail, to get some information from her friend but the only reply she got was "Please, just enjoy you surroundings."

Himeko obediently followed her friend through the crowd. Suddenly she realized that they were leaving the festival path and seemed to be heading back to the inn. When they reached the front entrance of the inn, Himeko started to make her way inside when Makoto called her back.

"We're not going in."

"Oh, for the love of my sanity! What is going on!?"

Makoto laughed and signaled Himeko to keep following. "You'll know soon enough, we're almost there."

Himeko took a deep breath and followed her friend to the side of the inn. Illuminated only by the light of the bonbori, they walked for a little while until reaching a little trail that was lined up with red lanterns leading up to a small gazebo. Getting closer, Himeko was finally able to spot Chikane's silhouette inside the gazebo. Her heart started to race so badly; she thought it might come out of her chest. Makoto stopped at the entrance, stepped to on side and nodded to Himeko to go inside. One last glance at her friend, Himeko could see that she was smiling sweetly.

When Himeko walked inside the gazebo she noticed that they were on top a hill that overlooked the town, so she could see the trail of lanterns down below and the lit up shrine on the distance. Finally, she focused on Chikane: She had changed into a blue, silk kimono, her hair in a traditional bun. She was standing in front of a white bonbori, hiding what was under it. Himeko was starting to put the pieces together, but she didn't want to think about it. Or more like she didn't want to get ahead of herself.

"Himeko."

The photographer directed her attention to her girlfriend, who seemed to be nervous. She was taking deep breaths and she could also see that Chikane was fidgeting with her hands.

"Himeko", she started again. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me...You...you bring such joy to my life that I cannot appropriately describe just how happy you make me."

Another deep breathe.

"Also, I find peace whenever I'm with you. I...You have shown me what really means to live...and to love."

Himeko was starting to shake herself.

"Himeko, I love you so much. And if you'll allow..." Chikane then proceeded to move to the side, revealing a small box with a golden ring inside.

At that moment, Himeko took a shaking hand to her mouth, not believing her eyes.

"...I would like to love you forever."

_Oh, my God. She's...she's propo..._

"Himeko Kurusugawa", Chikane's voice was breaking with every syllable.

"Will you marry me?"

Himeko began to cry. She was so happy. It was a happiness she had never felt in her life. Nodding nervously, she gave her girlfriend the reply she always knew she would give.

"Yes. Yes, Chikane, I want to marry you."

Both women kissed and hugged each other.

_And the simple secret of the plot  
>Is just to tell them that I love you<em>

_A lot_

* * *

><p><em>Happy Valentine's Day!<em>

_If you have a lover, have a great day. If you don't have a lover, have an equally great day! Let's not forget the true meaning of this day:  
><em>

_Tomorrow all the candy will be half price!_

_MST_


End file.
